These hydraulic valve devices are known in a plurality of embodiments. For example, DE 199 19 014 A1 describes a hydraulic valve with interlocking and floating functions, with a housing bore having a switching channel therein randomly supplied with pressure discharges. On both sides of the housing, a respective connecting channel is connectable via a control valve to a pressure source and a tank. On both sides outside of the housing, one motor channel at a time discharges for connection of a hydraulic motor. In the housing are two pistons form a separating chamber between them connecting to the switching channel. On both sides outside of the switching channel one spring loaded blocking valve at a time is located. Under the influence of pressure in the adjacent connecting channel or as a result of axial displacement of the adjacent piston, the blocking valve opens to the pertinent motor channel. Blocking valves have closure pieces that are guided in the indicated bore and that border on the side facing away from the valve seat. One spring chamber at a time contains a blocking valve spring. Each spring chamber is depressurized by an auxiliary valve that opens by axial displacement of the adjacent piston toward a tank connection T. With the known solution, when the spring chamber is depressurized as the auxiliary valve opens by the adjacent piston, the closure piece of the pertinent blocking valve opens reliably and completely.
WO 2006/105765 A1 discloses an LS directional valve with two valve slides coaxially disposed relative to one another and guided in a valve bore. The valve slides are tensioned toward one another in a base position via a centering spring arrangement, and can be moved apart from one another for setting a specific slide position out of the base position in which two adjacent face surfaces of the valve slide adjoin one another or are adjacent to one another without interposition of elastic support elements that can be moved jointly for setting other operating positions. The face surfaces for movement into the slide position can be exposed to a common control pressure also acting on the backward control surfaces of the valve slides. Those central surfaces are made with a smaller active surface and are located away from the face surfaces. In the known solution, setting into a predetermined slide position takes place based on the area difference. The face surfaces and the control surfaces are exposed to the same control pressure so that the channel duct is simplified compared to conventional solutions. Electrical components, for example, in the form of the plunger of an electromagnet, acting directly on the valve slide, are not necessary.